July 30, 2014/Chat log
Flower1470 . Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:32 Dragonian King hi lily apparently chat glitched because it said you weren't on also i is first 7:32 Flower1470 Wikia has been glitching since last night Same thing happened to Chris and I after you left anyway hi 7:34 Dragonian King hows life 7:36 Flower1470 same as always idk whether to join acro or not it's fun and i can take screenshots for those who cant make it but people I dont like will probably be there :( Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:39 Dragonian King sup peep 7:39 Loving77 hey hey hey 7:39 Flower1470 Sup Peep 7:39 Dragonian King i can tell you who's there when it starts 7:39 Flower1470 I'll do it myself nw Are you go to ACRO,Peep? 7:40 Loving77 uhhh idk depends how fast I can read the new chapter of The End and garden on W101 8:00 Dragonian King guys guys guys 8:00 Flower1470 what what what Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:01 Dragonian King hi chris 8:01 Chrisgaff Hey guys 8:01 Loving77 hi chris 8:03 Dragonian King anyway anyway anyway 8:03 Flower1470 Hey Chris 8:07 Dragonian King i have a cool schedule for this whale week 8:07 Flower1470 okay 8:07 Dragonian King including the premiere of sillys zexal season 2 and sillys yugioh and it may or may not involve a certain team... 8:08 Flower1470 oh boy sounds exciting 8:15 Chrisgaff . 8:15 Dragonian King lily i have all my kinz certificates printed now :D 8:16 Flower1470 Yay 8:20 Chrisgaff Nice 8:23 Dragonian King chris, did you hear? webkinz might be closing 8:31 Loving77 ooo 8:38 Flower1470 . 8:47 Dragonian King oh noes oh noes why did i look at the toontown wiki 8:47 Flower1470 *shrug* 8:47 Dragonian King great, nostalgia MY WORST NIGHTMARE (saywut) 8:47 Flower1470 at least you dont have to work on it everyday :D 8:47 Dragonian King (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) (saywut) wat. Dragonian King has been banned by Flower1470 (undo). Flower1470 has ended the Chat ban for Dragonian King. Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:48 Dragonian King um, rude 8:53 Loving77 I gtg bye Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:55 Flower1470 ooo 8:57 Dragonian King wb 8:58 Chrisgaff Ty Dragonian King where's the leak ma'am 9:04 Flower1470 . Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 9:05 Flower1470 . 9:10 Chrisgaff Finally 9:30 Dragonian King btw, tell peep she should look into getting her bed fixed i don't think it eating yarn is normal 9:31 Flower1470 :P 9:56 Dragonian King i gtg, bye guys 9:56 Chrisgaff Bye silly Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:01 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:July 2014